Stargate Valkyrie
by Brenna's Urbangirl Projects
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia, Harmony, Giles, Jenny Calendar and Oz would be given a new destiny. Along with that destiny they would be given a 3 space going vessels in which to help fight the Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Pt 1

**Summary:** On that fateful Halloween night. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia, Harmony, Giles, Jenny Calendar and Oz would be given a new destiny. Along with that destiny they would be given a 3 space going vessels in which to help fight the Goa'uld.

 **A/U:** BTVS Season 2 Ep: Episode _Halloween_ and Stargate Season 2: Episode Serpent's Lair

 **Pairings:** Buffy/Xander (before you complain, there is a plot point later in the story that requires at least a male/female pairing, and Xander is the likely person for this plot point), Giles/Jenny Calendar, Dawn/Faith, Willow/Oz (later Willow/Tara or maybe Willow/Oz/Tara), Cordelia and Harmony not yet chosen

 **Disclaimer:** BTVS owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Stargate owned by MGM. Battlestar Galactica owned by Universal

 **Author's Note:** This is my response to the TTH challenge Ship of the Line but with some changes to make it work. Also this is a reworked version of my original Stargate Galactica story. It also incorporates items from my cancelled Stargate A New Hope story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Halloween Part 1**

 ** _Jan. 30th, 2033 – Office of the President of the Intergalactic Republic_**

A young woman with blonde hair and in her early thirties sat before the assembled reporters and historians. She smiled and waited for the go-ahead for this conference to begin. She looked toward her advisor a thirty year old man by the name William Giles. William had followed in his father's footsteps and had become her friend, mento and even confidant just as his father had done with her parents. He gave her a small nod letting her know it was time.

"My name is Celia Joyce Harris," the woman said, "you know me as the President of the Intergalactic Republic. Over the last thirty years since the formation of the Republic, stories have been told of that formation and with each retelling they have grown more and more exaggerated. Some of the events that happened have been lost in those retellings. Today I am here to set the record straight and tell the true story of the formation of the Republic. Some of this will be hard for you to believe while other things you could very well dismiss out of hand. Regardless if you believe or not, it is all true. It's starts on the day before one fateful Halloween night, in the year nineteen ninety-seven."

 ** _Oct. 30th, 1997 – Sunnydale High School, 1 PM_**

 _Volunteers Are Winners_ , the signs read. _Safe and Sane Halloween_.

The halls of Sunnydale High were thronged with students moving to and from class. Halloween decorations were plastered everywhere, and a long table had been set up, manned by several kids and their neat rows of sign-up sheets. Principal Snyder stood by, arms clamped across his chest, beady eyes surveying the crowd. He looked even sneakier than usual today. It was obvious he was on the prowl.

An unsuspecting girl almost made it past the table before he grabbed her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She tried to wriggle free, but his grip was relentless.

"You're volunteering," he ordered.

"But I have to get to class—"

His grip tightened even more. He steered her over to the sign-up table just as Buffy, Willow, and Xander walked by with curious stares.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow observed.

Xander hunched his shoulders, hands dug deep into his pockets. "Note his interesting take on the 'volunteer' concept," he said dryly.

Buffy warily eyed the table. "What's the deal?"

"A bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating," Xander explained, sounding less than thrilled. "Sign up and you get your very own pack of sugar-hyped runts for the night."

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires—"

Buffy broke off as a hand fell to her shoulder. Principal Snyder was looking down at her with an undisguised sneer.

"Ms. Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for."

"Principal Snyder," Buffy said, trying to sound polite. She always found it really hard to keep a straight face around the man. With his balding head and huge ears, he looked amazingly like a troll.

"Halloween must be a big night for you, huh?" the principal continued sarcastically. "Tossing eggs. Keying cars. Bobbing for apples. One pathetic cry for help after another. Well. Not this year, missy."

Before Buffy could respond, he walked her firmly over to the table, Xander and Willow reluctantly following.

"Gosh, I'd love to volunteer," Buffy said, her mind racing for an excuse, "but I recently developed ... carpal tunnel syndrome and, tragically, I can no longer hold a flashlight."

Principal Snyder handed her a pen. Willow began to look worried. "The program starts at four, and the children have to be home by six tomorrow," he instructed. "Costumes are mandatory."

Buffy stared down at a long list of names.

Xander and Willow stared at each other, and then at the pens Principal Snyder handed each of them.

They then heard a bit of an evil laugh. It was coming from Buffy's fraternal twin sister, Dawn. She walked up and casually grabbed the paper while pulling a book from her bag and she began to read, "Many legal principles have been created to protect the rights of minors, the infirm, and the coerced. Including the inability for said groups to enter into binding legal contracts."

Dawn proceeded to rip up the sheet and started looking right into Snyder's eyes, unblinking she pulled out her book again and continued to read, "Despite what they may think or feel the authority to discipline students by administrators extends only to official and mandatory functions regarding classroom behavior, attendance, hygiene, and potential criminal acts dangerous to the institution writ large during the time in which official school business is to be conducted. To whit to threaten or attempt either discipline or expel students for not agreeing to participate in volunteer events and activities is patently illegal and grounds for beginning the process of dismissal and other professional and legal discipline for the administrator in question."

She smiled at Snyder as he saw his two least favorite faculty members Rupert Giles and Jennifer Calendar standing behind the younger of the Summers twins. Dawn had been born exactly six minutes after Buffy. "If you wish for us to participate," Dawn continued, "we'd be more than willing to volunteer for a program that had actual legal parental approval on all levels and granted us extra credit toward our GPA and attendance and gave us extra time to plan out our costumes would be perfect unless you would like a majority of us here at Sunnydale High to say take and pass the GED next weekend and force the school to be closed down for the rest of the year and the excess and unnecessary staff laid off for lack of a reason to be employed."

Snyder fumed knowing she had him over a barrel, he snarled, and went over to the loudspeaker and picked it up. "Anyone who wishes to participate in this year Halloween Youth Safety walk from four to six pm tomorrow for extra credit may leave school at the present time with my permission to collect costumes. I will also need signed parental permission slips filled out, prepared and signed by four o'clock today," he said.

 ** _Ethan Rayne's Costume Shop – 1:20 PM_**

Xander looked around the costume shop, he had already found what he had been looking for and listening to Buffy gush over the noble woman's dress and how it would impress Angel was making him nauseous. He was just about to make his way to the check out when an older gentleman approached him.

"Hello, my name is Ethan and I am the proprietor of this shop. Is there anything I can help you find?" the gentleman asked.

"No thank you, I have what I need." Xander replied, lifting the plastic rifle for the man to see. "This plus the old army uniform I have at home and instant soldier."

"Are you sure? That does not sound very original." Ethan replied.

"It's not, but it is all I can afford at this time." Xander said.

"I know just what you mean. I too, come from a less the prosperous beginnings. " Ethan said, "Allow me to pass on a favor done for me when I was your age."

"What kind of favor?" Xander asked.

"Why a boost in the right direction." the man said, "Now I can not lend you one of the costumes on the floor, but I have something in back that I think you may like. If you would follow me?" Turning the man headed towards the door mark staff only, after a brief moment of thought Xander decided to follow him. Once they were in the store room he followed Ethan to the back corner. "Here we go." Ethan said.

"What is it?" Xander asked, opening the box that Ethan had given him. In the box were three navy blue uniforms and what looked like possibly two toy guns and what looked like possibly a new style of walkie talkie.

"They are costumes from a new Battlestar Galactica show that they were going to make." Ethan explained, "however, the production has been delayed indefinitely so I was able to get hold of a costume."

"Why are you doing this?" Xander asked.

"Like I said, someone gave me a boost when I needed it and now I am passing on the favor. Besides no one was interested in a costume that no one would recognized and this way I get it out of my store." said Ethan. "I do have one concession. As you see there are three costumes in that box. Get your friends to wear the other two and there yours."

Out front Buffy gazed at the red victorian gown draped over the mannequin, knowing that was the costume she needed to make Angel putty in her hands. Suddenly Xander thrust a costume in front of her face. She looked at it, it was a uniform. "A uniform?" she said as she looked at the picture of the costume.

It definitely looked like some kind of sci-fi uniform, but it was extremely form fitting, it looked like it would hug all of her curves. She sighed as she looked at Xander. She had saved him from getting pummeled which had turned out as far as Xander was concerned to be a bad thing. If this would make him happy she would forgo her desire to wear the gorgeous red dress she had picked out and would have made Angel putty in her hands.

"Okay," she told him.

Just then Willow came over with a ghost costume.

"No way, Will," Xander said as he snatched the ghost costume out of her hand. "Not this year, not again." He put the costume on a rack and handed her another of the uniforms the proprieter had given him. "Here you go."

Willow glanced at the costume and then Buffy for help

"If I have to wear this," Buffy said holding up the uniform he had given her. "You have to wear that."

Willow sighed as she looked at the uniform then at Xander. "You owe me," she told her best friend.

At that moment Dawn came up to Buffy and showed her sister the costume she had picked out. "Since you're more into fashion what do you think, Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and then looked at the desert nomad/mechanic style costume her sister had put together. She looked at her friends as if asking for their help.

Xander winked at Buffy as he took the costume out of Dawn's hands. "We're going as a theme, Dawnie," he said using his friend's nickname. He handed Dawn the last of the costumes the proprieter had given him as he put the desert nomad costume on a rack.

Dawn looked toward her sister and sighed. "You owe me, Buffy."

Buffy smiled at her sister but otherwise said nothing.

Across the store they did not see Cordelia Chase or Harmony Kendell picking out two costumes themselves and muttering about Party Town burning down in a fire the day before.

As Cordelia and Harmony came up to the register together behind the self titled "Scooby Gang" they discovered, the English proprietor one Ethan Rayne had a large group of costumes piled up on the counter that had been purchased via a creative goods lease and exchange by Buffy and Dawn's mother Joyce Summers.

Joyce turned to her daughters and their friends and smiled. "Girls, Xander, could you help deliver these to the shop?"

"Of course, mom," Buffy said.

As Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Xander left they passed Jenny Calendar entering the store.

 ** _Joyce's Antiques, Rare Books and More - 2 PM_**

Joyce returned from the costume shop and was surprised to see an old friend standing by the counter looking at her rather esoteric collection of star and astronomy themed artwork and books. Since her friend was often shy and more of an academic type she decided to begin the conversation as if she was just another customer and see how her friend reacted. "We have perhaps the best collection of early to medieval manuscripts on early stellar theory and concepts on the entire west coast."

The woman turned to Joyce and smiled. "Of that I have no doubt, however I'm here hoping to pick up some of your custom science fiction vessel models as gifts for some of the younger members of my family who I haven't seen in a long time."

Just then the door opened and in filed Joyce's two daughters along with Willow and Xander. Joyce smiled motioning to her daughters to place the bags of clothing in her office. Once the items had been put away she motioned over her daughters.

"Buffy … Dawn, I would like you two to meet someone," Joyce said motioning to her guest, "this is Elizabeth Shiri Parker-Evans, the doctor who delivered the two of you. She's the reason it reads Elizabeth on your birth certificate instead of Buffy, Buffy. What was it you said, Liz, about hedging bets and that by invoking the almighty was never a bad way to hedge a bet." She looked at her daughters and smiled. "That's also why you both have more than one middle name on your official birth certificate girls because if you honor your friends, family and the divine you're usually on your way to a successful life."

Liz chuckled. "Or as you stated at the time really long names help when your yelling to get your kids really tend to make them squirm."

Joyce laughed. "There is that for sure. Well Xander, girls would you be willing to help Mrs. Evans with the design and construction of the pieces she desires."

Willow to the surprise of all raised her hand. "I'd love to what do you have in mind?"

"Well everyone likes the styles and designs of Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica generally?" Liz asked.

There were a murmur of approvals from around the room. "Well I'd like to see some new design of the ships seen in Battlestar Galactica. I would like them to be one of a kind just like the people receiving them."

It took the collected group nearly two hours but they completed the nearly two dozen designs and put their own unique touches on them.

 ** _Back room of Ethan's Costume Shop, Time sometime after midnight_**

Ethan Rayne stepped beside an altar. One by one he lit black candles that encircled it. Directly in front of him, in the very center of the circle, was a marble bust of a woman. Her features were beautiful and serene. Kneeling before her, Ethan began to speak, squeezing his hands tightly closed, then opening them again.

His palms began to bleed. They bled thickly and freely, from stigmatalike wounds on his hands.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit," Ethan chanted. "The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt."

He dabbed his blood upon his eyelids. He smeared a bloody cross upon his forehead.

"Chaos," he murmured. "As ever, I am your faithful, degenerate son."

He knew the true power of the statue.

He knew it, and he called upon it now.

For the back of the statue was quite different from the front.

It wasn't beautiful, nor was it peaceful to look at.

It was a hideously horrifying male visage.

A mask of pure evil.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Pt 2

**Chapter 2: Halloween Part 2**

 ** _October 31st, 1997 – Somewhere in another reality_** ** _\- 4:30 PM_**

Commander Shira Brynn commanding officer of the Battlestar Valkyrie looked down at the DRADIS frowning. After 40 years of peace the Cylons had decided to attack.

"Prepare to launch, Vipers," she yelled out.

"Ma'am," one of her bridge officers said and motioned toward the DRADIS in particular a Cylon Basestar. The Cylon Basestar was bringing its guns to bear on the Valkyrie. "They're firing."

And then suddenly everything changed.

"Ma'am, the Basestar …" the bridge officer looked to where Shira had been and found that she had vanished, "… is gone."

"Condition One," the XO yelled when he noticed his commanding officer had disappeared.

 ** _Streets of Sunnydale – Same Time_**

Shira Brynn suddenly found herself in front of a home. She looked around confused wondering where she was. The last thing she could remember was being in CIC on the Valkyerie just as the Cylons were attacking. Now she found herself on a street that resembled any street in most of the Colonies. She wondered had she died and gone to some sort of afterlife that resembled her home?

Gun fire sounded behind her. Shira turned to see her husband Cale Brynn and CAG backing across the street, surveying the area in silent panic.

"Cale!"

As joy and relief swept through her, Shira raced over to her husband. But to her dismay, Cale whipped around and pointed his gun straight at her before realizing who she was.

 ** _In Orbit at the same time_**

"Colonel," said the officer monitoring the DRADIS, "A Cylon Basestar is coming from behind the moon. It's weapons are not armed and it is broadcasting a message of peace and its Actual wants to speak with you. Also there is another vessel in orbit with us. It's DRADIS signature is like nothing I've ever seen."

 ** _On the Streets of Sunnydale_**

"We should try and contact the Valkyrie," Cale said.

Shira nodded in agreement and pulled out a communications device she kept with her at all times. "Battlestar Valkyrie, this is Valkyrie Actual."

 _"It is good to hear your voice, Commander,"_ came the voice of Shira's XO.

"What is your status?" Shira asked.

 _"We are currently in negotiations with a Cylon Basestar which just arrived under a flag of truce."_

"Be wary," Shira said.

 _"Always am, Commander. Also of note, the Basestar we were fighting disappeared unexpectedly at the same time you disappeared from CIC."_

"And you are sure this Basestar is not the same one?"

 _"Affirmative."_

"Alright, how long will it take you to get a Raptor down here?" Shira asked.

 _"Thirty minutes tops."_

"Alright, we'll scout for a landing zone. Standby for coordinates," Shira said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Becca Reidel, the CAG of the Battlestar Galactica stood next to Doctor Eliza Lewis the Chief Medical Officer as they tried to get their bearings. It was then that two of the creatures that seemed to plaque the world they were now on had chosen to attack them. They were about to fight the creatures hand to hand when they heard the sound of weapons discharge and the creatures slumping to the ground.

Four people in uniforms, neither woman recognized, walked up to them. "Thank you for your assistance," Becca said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Caprica Six strode down the street. Right now she was very, very, confused. First she had been whisked off the bridge of her Basestar in the middle of a jump, and now she was on a primitive planet with strange creatures and humans. Where am I, she wondered.

~ You are on a planet. ~ came the response from a Centurian. Which meant that there should be a Basestar in orbit or nearby.

~Send a Heavy Raider to pick me up. ~

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Shira noticed Becca and Eliza Eliza Lewis approaching with four people; two men and two women, that she did not recognize.

"Captain," Shira said, "Doctor."

"Commander Brynn, these people assisted us," Becca said. "They're from a group we have never heard of."

A woman in a red shirt looked at Shira. "Commander? I'm Captain Ashley Jones of the Federation Starship Prometheus. This is my tactical officer, Commander Alex Turin, my Chief Chief Engineer Scott Thomas and my executive officerr Nyota Trax." She indicated the men and women that accompanied her.

"Commander Shira Brynn, Battlestar Valkyrie. You know Captain Reidel and Doctor Lewis. Standing next to me is my husband and Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Cale Brynn." They shook hands and Shira asked, "Is your ship around here?"

" We haven't been able to raise them," Ashley said. "Which should be impossible as Destiny should be online."

"Destiny?" Cale asked.

"The ship's artificial intelligence," Scott told them.

"I managed to contact the Valkyrie, my people are currently in negotiations with a Cylon Basestar. Maybe your ship is up there as well." Shira said as she took our her communication's device. "Battlestar Valkyrie this is Valkyrie Actual."

 _"Commander?"_

"Is there any other ships up there, besides you and the Cylons?" Shira asked.

 _"We detected a ship on DRADIS in orbit with us. It does not answer attempts at communication."_

"Understood, stand by." Shira turned back to the group of people. "Sounds so far like your ship is up there but uncrewed. Once we get to the Valkyrie, we can loan you all a Raptor and take you over to your ship and hopefully get some answers. We still need a Landing Zone for a transport."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We passed an urban park on the way in," Becca said.

 ** _In the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado_**

A NORAD technician was directing an orbital spy satellite to adjust its camera trajectory, carefully adjusting it to far outside its normal range in order to target the location where telemetry had revealed the sudden appearance of a large object in apparent near-Earth geosynchronous orbit. Five minutes after he began the very careful task of redirecting the satellite's cameras the feed finally began to transmit to the receivers above NORAD. Thirty seconds later he was staring at his screen in a mixture of awe and dumbfounded surprise. It took him a full three minutes before he managed to actually alert his supervisor to what he had discovered. Two minutes later all security feeds were transferred to the bowels of the complex that housed Stargate Command.

In his office General George Hammond's intercom buzzed. He had been waiting on word on SG-1 or the arrival of the Goa'uld who were according to Daniel Jackson about to launch an attack on them. "Yes," he said.

 _"General, we have a situation."_

It took less than a minute for Hammond to leave his office, storm across the briefing room and down the stairs to the control room and to Master Sergeant Walter Harriman's console.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Sir, a technician in NORAD was adjusting a satellite's trajectory and happened upon two ships that simply appeared in a near-Earth geosynchronous orbit and were shortly joined by a third," Walter said.

"Goa'uld?" Hammond wondered if the Goa'uld had arrived.

"Negative, sir."

"Put them on the main monitor."

Hammond moved up behind Walter as the image from the satellite appeared on the monitor overhead. And what he saw on that monitor made him blink, not once, not twice, but three times. One of the ships looked very similar to a ship he had seen when he was younger called Battlestar Galactica. But he could it was not completely identical to the ship from the old television show. The other two he did not recognize offhand. "That looks alot like …"

"A Battlestar," Walter finished for Hammond. "And if that is a Battlestar. It's likely that one of the other ships might be what a Cylon Basestar looks like in real life. The other think is from Star Trek. It's design does match, but I'm not familiar with all the ships shown in all the series."

"Have they done anything?"

"They've simply been sitting there," Walter said. "And sir they may be visible from the ground with a telescope, the Battlestar alone is almost a mile long."

"I'll make some calls," Hammond said already coming to the same conclusion that Walter had just stated. They would have to get any observatories that had telescopes pointed in that area redirected away. He sighed softly as the civilian telescopes he could do nothing about, at least not at that moment. "Try contacting them and see if we get a response." He hoped that these ships were friendly. With the Goa'uld possibly on the way he didn't want to risk a war on two fronts. He turned and was about to head back to his office to make the calls when he stopped and looked back at Walter. "Any word on SG-1?" he asked. They had tried sending a team to retrieve SG-1 and found the Stargate address that Daniel Jackson had brought back from the alternate reality no longer worked. He surmised they had possibly gated to a ship, it was after all the only explanation on why the address no longer worked.

"No, sir, there has been no word yet from NASA or NORAD on any ship other than those three. Unless they are onboard them …"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Shira scanned the sky and could see two ships plummeting towards the ground. She was sure one was a Heavy Raider, used by the Cylons as a dropship. The other was a Raptor. The Heavy Raider dropped several blocks to their east. The Raptor landed in front of him and the others.

Just as the doors began to open they walked up to them and swung into the Raptor. Becca slammed the door shut behind them, absentmindedly checking the seal. She nodded to the pilot who began his pre-flight checks.

"Becca plot us a jump," Shira said. "I really hope the Valkyrie was correct about the cease fire with the Cylons. But in case the Cylons are biding their time, I don't want to remain in the area."

"Aye, Commander," Becca said as she quickly began running calculations through her system.

"What or who are the Cylons?" Ashley asked.

"It is better to have this discussion once were off the planet," Shira said.

"Of course."

Becca looked to the pilot who nodded in agreement that her calculations were correct. "Coordinates set, jump on your mark."

"MARK!" Shira said as the Raptor made its jump.

One moment it was flying through the planet's atmosphere. The next it was sitting a few hundred kilometers from the Valkyrie.

"We have clearance from Valkyrie?" Shira asked.

'Aye," the pilot said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Unbeknownst to the gathered group a cloaked ship settled down on the opposite side of town. A single figure stepped out of the trees and approached the ship. When the ship launched it headed towards Jupiter.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 ** _At the Stargate Command - 8 PM_**

"Have they responded or otherwise done anything?" Hammond asked after an hour of waiting.

"They've simply been sitting there," Walter said. "But, both NORAD and NASA telemetry showed three ships setting down in a town roughly two hours north of Los Angeles by car. All three ships flew back into space. The satellite that tracked the ships down also tracked two of them back to the ships. The third simply vanished."

"They were on the ground?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir," Walter said.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Pt 3

**Chapter 3: Halloween Part 3**

 ** _Onboard Battlestar Valkyrie – 9 PM_**

Shira, Cale, Eliza and Ashley stepped into CIC and Shira stopped in from of her XO. "Report?"

"The Basestar has agreed to a cease fire and in light of our unknown location wishes to, once their Actual is onboatd, to discuss a peace treaty."

"And your still certain this Basestar is not the same one?" Cale wondered.

"Based on events I would say it definitely is not the same Basestar," the XO stated. "If it had been I highly expect we would be space dust right now as the other Basestar was prepared to fire on us when we appeared here, wherever here is."

"So we're not at one of the Colonies?" Eliza asked.

"No," the XO said with a shake of his head. "We did some calculations and this planet is not on our charts. Nor is any of the constellations seen in the night sky. I would hazard to guess we have jumped out of our galaxy and to another."

Ashley listened and wondered where these people were from. As they had flown up to their ship she had gotten a good look at the planet, it was Earth. From what she had seen on the planet that meant that likely she, her crew and her ship had traveled backwards in time. Or possibly to a parallel reality. She was not sure which at the moment.

"That isn't possible," Cale said. "We're limited on the distance we can jump at one time."

"I am aware, Lieutenant," the XO said. "But is currently the only conclusion to where we are. A world similar to that of the Colonies, but not as advanced."

"How do you know?" Shira asked.

"They have been trying to contact us," the XO said. "We have not responded yet. But their method of communication is an outdated form of radio waves. As you know Commander, our communication systems use light waves."

 ** _In Cheyenne Mountain – Same Time_**

Hammond paced nervously as he looked towards Walter after another hour had passed. "Anything?"

"No reply. They either are not listening on this frequency or they're not receiving." Walter replied.

Hammond sighed. "Keep trying."

 ** _On the Cylon Basestar – Same Time_**

Caprica Six stepped into the CIC of her Basestar and moved before the Hybrid. "Report."

"The system we are in resembles that the Final Five came from. But it is not that of the Final Five. I detect no other humanoid Cylon other than yourself, Caprica Six, onboard. Also there is a colonial Battlestar in orbit with us as well as an unidentified ship of an unknown class and design. It does not match Colonial designs."

"Galactica?" Caprica asked remembering the Battlestar as the Heavy Raider flew past it.

"Negative," the Hybrid said. "It is the Battlestar Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?" Caprica said her voice laced with confusion. "Was destroyed at the Fall of the Colonies."

"We are unsure what has transpired," the Hybrid said. "We were transported to this world alongside the Valkyrie from obviously different points in time. Which should not be possible. And we are in orbit of a planet that accoding to starcharts does not exist in a galaxy that does not exist. On your behalf I negotiated a cease fire with the possibility of a truce when you came onboard in light of the current situation."

"A wise idea."

 ** _Onboard a Raptor approaching the USS Prometheus – Same Time_**

Becca piloted the Raptor toward the unidentified ship that her passengers assured her was their ship the Prometheus.

"Okay," she said as they approached the location on the ship that she was told housed what they had called a shuttle bay. "How are we going to land with the doors sealed?"

"Can you adjust your communications to transmit on the this frequency?" Scott asked as he showed Becca the frequency he needed.

"Yes," Becca said as she adjusted the ships communications system to the requested frequency. "It's ready."

"Prometheus automatics," Scott said as he touched his commbadge, "online, open bay doors."

"Prometheus automatics are online," replied a voice from Scott's commbadge. "Shuttle Bay 1 doors are opening."

"I thought no one was onboard?" Becca asked confused.

"No one is," Nyota said. "The automatics is an automated system in case of emergencies. It operates on a separate computer independent from the main core." She looked at Scott. "Can you get Destiny online from the Shuttle Bay?"

"Yes," Scott said, "I believe so."

"What is this Destiny anyways?" Becca wondered.

"A fully sentient artificial intelligent computer program," Scott replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't give Ms. Reidel and her people all of our classified information. After all the Prometheus is an experimental vessel," Alex said.

"We don't have much choice," Nyota said. "As it sits right now we need their help and they need ours to figure out where we are and how we got here."

 ** _Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California – 9:15 PM_**

As the surprisingly light footed Joyce Summers walked into her home alongside her sisters and a few old friends from the extremely successful Halloween party at the newly established museum . She quickly noticed that none of the lights were on and there was no sound of either of her oil and water twins. "Buffy, Dawn?" she called out with no response.

She walked up the stairs and peeked into both of the girls bedrooms; neither bed had a sleeping girl in them. It was then that she became worried. She rushed downstairs and checked the answering machine for messages.

Joyce then checked the obvious places for a hand written message; the fridge, either of her girls nightstands, her own nightstand, her desk in the living room, the table by the front door. Nothing. While she knew of the planned after party at the local teen night spot the Bronze it should have been finished by now. Maybe that librarian at the high school might have seen Buffy and Dawn. She dialed the number Buffy had given her to contact on nights that her daughters and Willow studied at the library together. She received no answer.

 ** _Onboard Battlestar Valkyrie – Same Time_**

Shira looked toward Ashley. "As the two senior officers of our ships …"

"Yes," Ashley agreed. "We should represent our peoples. What about the other ship your people were …"

Shira sighed and nodded. "Get me the Cylon's Actual."

"On comms," came the communications officer.

 _"This is Caprica Six."_

"We have been picking up a transmission from the surface and were about to fashion a reply," Shira said.

 _"I see, and you thought since you and I are in the same predicament that we should represent our peoples in this reply."_

"That's correct," Ashley said. "By the way my name is Captain Ashley Jones of the Federation Starship Prometheus."

 _"It is a pleasure. Very well we will join in. It is after all in our best interests for all parties to find out where we are and how we got here."_

"Agreed," Shira said. She looked toward her communications officer. "Open a frequency to the origin of the transmission and relay it to the Cylons."

"Transmission, established, Commander," said the communications officer.

 _"_ _This is Stargate Command to unidentified vessels in orbit, please identify yourself."_

Ashley listened and shook her head. She could not be in her Earth's past for there had never been any organization military or civilian called Stargate Command at any point in Earth's history. Which meant she and her crew were in a parallel reality. She wondered if that might also be the case for both the Valkyrie crew as well as the Cylons.

"Stargate Command, I am Commander Shira Brynn of the Battlestar Valkyrie, I have with me Caprica Six of the Cylon Basestar and Captain Ashley Jones of the Federation Starship Prometheus," Shira said. "Who are we speaking too?"

 _"I am General George Hammond, commanding officer of Stargate Command. We have some questions for you. First off what are your intentions?"_

"Peaceful," Ashley said.

 _"And your reason for your ships being in orbit around Earth?"_

"Terra is a word meaning dirt in our language however we have never heard of a planet named Earth," Shira said. She had never heard of the planet in any archive in any of the Twelve Colonies. Where were they?

 ** _Onboard the Cylon Basestar_**

"I have muted our side of the transmission," the Hybrid said. "Earth is the name of the home of the Final Five. It is possible we have found the home of the Final Five."

"I don't think so," Caprica said. "What I saw on the planet leads me to believe this is not the home of the Final Five. I believe this could very well be a parallel universe. One where humans flourished."

 ** _Back onboard Battlestar Valkyrie_**

 _"That is the planet you are in orbit of."_

"We have never heard of your planet before," Shira said. "We don't even know how we got here."

 _"Perhaps we should discuss this face to face? Especially when we have an urgent situation that we could use your assistance with."_

Shira nodded to her communications officer who muted the comm to Stargate Command. "It could be a trap of course. But I think the three of us should meet this General Hammond."

"Agreed," Ashley and Caprica Six said.

Shira nodded and comm was reopened. "I along with Captain Jones and Caprica Six will come down," she said. "Please send us a short briefing packet on your culture and history so we can converse without flying blind."

Hammond said he would transmit the briefing packet which would include the coordinates for his command before signing off.

 ** _Onboard the Star Forge inside the atmosphere of Jupiter_**

Revan stepped out of the shuttle that had brought them to the Star Forge. Revan still could not get used to the fact that he somehow was now female. He looked around the hanger bay and noticed a lack of a presence in the Force in their surroundings. Before the Star Forge was steeped in the Dark Side, but now it seemed the dark side energies that fueled the Star Forge were now gone. He had to wonder if the Rakatans had built more than one Star Forge, but why inside a gas giant. He was sure the the answers were in the command center so he headed in that direction.

 ** _At the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs – 30 Minutes later_**

Shira piloted a Raptor, carrying herself, Caprica Six and Captain Jones of the Prometheus, to the coordinates that General Hammond had given them. "Raptor One to Stargate Command, requesting landing clearance."

"Granted," came a voice all of the recognized was not General Hammond.

Once Shira set the Raptor down onto the tarmac. They found several people waiting.

"Greetings I am General Hammond," a balding man said as they exited the Raptor.

"On behalf of the Twelve Colonies, the Cylon Nation and the Federation, greetings," Shira said. "I'm Commander Shira Brynn of the Battlestar Valkyrie." She motioned to Caprica and Ashley in turn. "And this is Caprica Six of the Cylon Basestar and Captain Ashley Jones of the Federation Starship Prometheus."

Hammond stuck out his hand and each of them took it in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said. "If you will follow me I will take you to the briefing room." He led them into the base and past several checkpoints.

Luckily Shira had persuaded Caprica and Ashley to leave their weapons behind. She did not think it would be beneficial for them when trying to find out where they were and how they got here.

 ** _At Sunnydale High – Same Time_**

Joyce entered the principal's office and with all the heir of a person in a position of power, which she was, not that Snyder knew of her homeworld. "Principal Snyder, I presume," she said knowing full well who the man was.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"Joyce Summers," Joyce said. "We met a few weeks ago if you remember right when my daughters hosted your parent-teacher night."

"Of course," Snyder replied. He also remembered how Joyce had of course stuck up for both Buffy and Dawn. Which as far as he was concerned made him hate her as much as he hated her daughters. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my daughters. Neither of them have returned home. They were part of the volunteer program."

"I know what you are wondering," Snyder said with a sigh. Joyce was not the first parent to visit or call him asking about their children that were still missing. "No I have have not seen them and the majority of their trick or treaters have not returned either. As well as their so called friends and a few other volunteers along with some of the staff."


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Pt 4

**Chapter 4: Halloween Part 4**

 ** _Halls of Sunnydale High – 10 PM_**

Joyce walked the halls of Sunnydale High looking for a student, any student who might still be at school after returning their trick or treaters despite the late hour. As she passed the boys locker room, a boy came out.

"Did you volunteer tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," said the boy.

"Have you seen any of the other volunteers?"

"Some. Mostly the ones that got their costumes at Simon's in Oxnard."

"Hmm," Joyce thought. "Could there be a connection." She looked at the boy and nodded. "And where did the others get their costumes?"

"A friend told me he was getting his here in town, at a place called Ethan's."

 ** _Onboard USS Prometheus – Same Time_**

Scott stood hunkered over a console shaking his head. It was taking longer than he expected to reinitialize Destiny.

"What is taking so long?" Nyota asked.

"The main computer core was offline," Scott said. "I had to bring it back online. I am reinitializing Destiny now."

For a moment there was silence and then something flickered and then slowly solidified before them.

"I am Destiny," said the female hologram.

"Wow," Becca said as she looked at the hologram. "It looks so real."

"For all intents and purposes my hologram is real. You can touch me if you like," Destiny said as she turned her attention toward Becca.

Becca did just that and her eyes widened.

Destiny looked back at her crew. "Where is Captain Jones?"

"She is on the surface of Earth," Nyota said. "We have somehow traversed into a parallel reality as well as back in time."

Becca looked at Nyota as a frown appeared on her face as she realized they had known all along the planet they orbited. "You lied to us when you said you didn't know where we were."

"We don't," Alex said. "Not completely. We know we are in orbit of Earth. But until Captain Jones along with your Commander and the Cylon talked to leader of the base on the surface. We did not know if we were stuck in our own past or a parallel reality."

 ** _At Stargate Command – Same Time_**

"If you will please have a seat," Hammond said when he, Shira, Ashley and Caprica Six had arrived in the briefing room with two differently uniformed young people waiting on them along with a two older men one whose voice they had heard in the background of their previous communications and the other an unknown. "Before we get on with the business at hand. There is something I want to show you." He motioned toward a video screen as he touched a button on a remote. On the screen appeared a scene from the nineteen seventy-eight TV show, Battlestar Galactica.

 _"Mister President, a wall of unidentified craft are closing towards the fleet," Adama said. Baltar leaned toward the President. "Possibly a Cylon welcoming committee."_ _"May I suggest that at the very least, we launch a welcoming committee of our own?" Adama suggested._

Shira looked to Caprica and then at Hammond. "What is this?"

"This is from a television show that aired twenty years ago. In this world you all are works of fiction. Works that have somehow come to life," Hammond said.

"All of us?" Ashley asked.

Hammond nodded as he looked at Ashley. "Yes, Captain, even you. The United Federation of Planets is an organization seen in multiple television series as well as several movies."

Shira, Caprica and Ashley were shocked. They were all fictional? If that was true then who were they? Were they somehow possessing someone else's bodies? Or had they as the General had said been somehow created. Could they be clones that were given memories of a life that never existed?

"I'm a work of fiction," Shira said as Hammond slid a book across the table to her. She immediately saw the title, Battlestar Galatica. She knew of the Galactica of course, it after all was a ship of the line. But it, as well as her own ship, looked somewhat different than the one pictured on the cover.

"That is a fictional story set in the world of Battlestar Galactica," Hammond informed them.

"We have been wondering how we arrived here," Ashley said finally. "Once our business is concluded. Maybe we will be able to find out the truth."

"I hope you're right, Captain," Hammond agreed. He paused for but a moment before continuing. "We should get started, we don't have a lot of time."

"Why?" Caprica asked.

"I should start from the beginning," he said as he motioned toward a window. Shira, Ashley, and Caprica along with Hammond got up and looked out the window at a ring shaped device in the next room. "That is the Stargate. With it we are able to travel to other worlds through an artificially created wormhole. A little over two years ago we encountered the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race that takes humans as hosts. They have set themselves up as gods and have enslaved humans all across this galaxy. We have recently learned that they are on their way here. It would be a great help if you were to assist us in repelling their ships."

"We would be happy to," Caprica said. "But not because you are asking. If you are enslaved or destroyed. The answers on our arrival may disappear with you."

"That is understandable and I can't say I wouldn't do the same in your place," Hammond said. "There is one other thing. If you have the means to affect their liberty, there is a possibility one of our teams may be on one of those ships."

"If we can," Shira said. "We will retrieve them. I assume they have some form of communication?"

"They do," Hammond said. "And since I made the assumption you would help I already have it here." He moved back to the table and picked up a sheet of paper he handed to Shira. "This has the communication frequencies of their radios. I can't say how much we owe you for your arrival, even if it was unforeseen."

"That being said, while we do ask for your aid we would be remiss to not offer tactical and strategic assistance to you at this time. Due to the fact that once it enters our system the nature of the Stargate makes it impossible for us to dial into what we have surmised is a Stargate placed upon a starship so we will be deactivating our gate here in hopes that the one aboard the Goa'uld ship becomes the alpha gate and launch a full scale assault from an off world location upon that enemy vessel. Also I would request to send along two mixed units of my officers to aid with medical care for the wounded and to brief your officers and ground troops on our enemies capabilities, tactical style, preferences and weaknesses. Also, assuming our success I've been authorized to continue negotiations for long term diplomatic relations at a location of your choosing. Since, we have been dealing directly with one another I would volunteer to go with you along with our resident experts on your tactics and technology while Major Frank Cromwell my current second in command leads the assault. Would that be acceptable to you?

Shira looked at Caprica and Ashley who nodded. "Yes General it would be," she answered.

 ** _On the Star Forge_**

Revan stepped into the command center. Just like the first time he had set foot in it, it was utterly deserted. Of course with a station that was fully automated, there was very little reason for there to be a crew. Revan moved to the consoles that controlled the ship building functions. "Ship building is offline."

He moved toward another console and looked over the sensor readings for the system. In particular the third planet he had been on and the ships in orbit. None of which he recognized the designs. "Interesting," he said.

 ** _Onboard Battlestar Valkyrie – 11 PM_**

Hammond, Major Janet Frasier-the SGC's Chief Medical Officer, two teams of medical personnel and SG-2 followed Shira into CIC. "Put us on speakers throughout the Valkyrie and broadcast this also to the Cylons and the Prometheus," Shira said.

"Yes, Commander," came the person at the communications station.

"To the crew of the Valkyrie, the Cylons and Captain Jones officers. I am standing next to General George Hammond of Earth. His people have made an enemy of a spacefaring race who they believe are on their way here. He has requested our help in repulsing this enemy," Shira said. "Caprica Six, Captain Jones and I all agree that it's in our best interests in making sure this world is safe so that we can find out how and why we got here. So we are going to lend aid. General, if you will fill everyone in."

"With me is my Chief Medical Officer, Major Janet Frasier," Hammond said. "The enemy we will be facing are the Goa'uld. They claim to be gods, they are not."

"The Goa'uld are a parasitic race," Frasier said. "They take human hosts, forcibly. The main sign that someone is a Goa'uld is that their eyes will glow. There is also a scar at the back of their neck where the Goa'uld has entered. We have found no way to successfully remove a Goa'uld from it's host. They are from what symbiotes we have been able to study gray or green in color, primarily aquatic, with powerful flippers. They can survive outside a host or an aquatic environment long enough to be able to take a new host."

"The Goa'uld have their own army of a race of genetically modified humans known as Jaffa who believe fanatically that the Goa'uld are the gods they portray. The Goa'uld use the Jaffa also as incubators, they have a pouch in their stomach so that they can carry a larval form of the symbiot," Hammond said.

"The Jaffa are reliant on the Goa'uld," Frasier added. "Without the larval Goa'uld they would die, since without it they have no immune system."

"They use …" Hammond said, "... a staff weapon, it is a plasma energy based weapon. We know very little about their ships. But what we do know is that a bomb has been able to destroy one of their vessels in the past."

"What was this bomb comprised of?" Ashley asked.

"It contained a nuclear fusion warhead," Hammond said.

"What yield?" Caprica wondered.

"We are not entirely certain because according to the report of the incident it had been enhanced with the material that comprises the Stargate. We call it Naquadah. Our main scientist on the matter has even theorized that since the warhead was modified it actually changed the nature of explosion in ways we do not yet understand."

"I see," Caprica said.

"The Jaffa will fight to the death," said Major Louis Ferreti, the team leader of SG-2. "They believe death is the honorable thing and what their "god" demands of them."

"We have a team that could be onboard one of those ships," Hammond said. "One of the members of this team is a Jaffa by the name of Teal'c, he is our ally having renounced his position as what he calls the First Prime, the Goa'uld's commander of his forces, and joined our side."

"We have agreed to try and rescue this team," Shira said. "On the flight back from the surface Captain Jones, Caprica Six and I have agreed to a course of action. Viper's and Cylon Raiders will be launched to fight the Goa'uld's own fighters should they have them. Caprica Six will lead a team of Cylons to a Goa'uld ship, with Captain Reidel will take a company of marines to a second ship, should their be one. The Valkyrie, Cylon Basestar and Prometheus will attempt to disable or capture the enemy vessels. We agreed that we should try and take the crew and enemy pilots alive if at all possible, despite the fact they might fight to the death. While doubtful they could hold knowledge about astronomical phenomena that might have brought us here."

"It is doubtful," Hammond said. "But I agree it is possible."

"Commander," called the XO. "Two unknown vessels just appeared on Dradis.

 ** _Onboard Apophis Ha'tak – Same Time_**

Herak, the First Prime of Apophis, entered Apophis' quarters. He found Apophis standing at a window looking out. "My lord there are three unknown ships in orbit of the planet."

 **"Tell Klorel to begin the attack. Even if the Tau'ri have managed to obtain space travel. Their ships should pose no threat to us."**

Her'ak bowed and left.


	5. Chapter 5: To Arms

**Chapter 5: To Arms**

 ** _U.S.S. Prometheus – 11:15 PM_**

"Preliminary scans show they have shields. I'm still trying to ascertain what type," Destiny said. "Upon scanning the Valkyrie and the Cylon Basestar, I believe we have the best chance of knocking out their shield generators, allowing the away teams to board the ships."

"Our people have been equipped with some weapons that once onboard should be able to help you shut down the shields on one of the vessels, as well as disable the crew compliment." Hammond said over the comm from the Valkyrie.

"Good," Nyota said. "How long before they use the Stargate to get aboard?"

"They should be gateing aboard now," Hammond said.

"Alright," Shira said over the comm from the Valkyrie. "All ships begin your attack."

"I am detecting more ships coming from the gas giant," Destiny said. "Designs are unfamiliar to me. They do not match the Goa'uld in front of us, nor anything in the Federation database, nor the Valkyrie or Cylon Basestars.

 ** _Battlestar Valkyrie – Same Time_**

Shira, Hammond and Ashley watched the Dradis as both the Valkyrie's Raptor and the Cylon's

Heavy Raider flew toward the enemy capitol ships. So far they had been lucky their Flak systems, coupled with the Valkyrie's Vipers and the Cylon's Raiders had been keeping the enemy fighters at bay as the Prometheus targeted the Goa'uld. The unknown ships that had come in from the gas giant were currently keeping the Goa'uld from leaving. Likely they were waiting to see who the victors were before deciding their next course of action.

"This is the Prometheus," came Nyota over the comms from the Prometheus. "We have disabled one enemy ships shields as well as their engines. We are beginning our assault on the other."

 ** _Onboard one of the Goa'uld vessels – Same Time_**

"Sir," Sam said as she glanced out a window.

Jack turned and followed Sam's gaze. "Isn't that?"

"A vessel from Star Trek," Sam said with a nod as they looked at the Prometheus as its three sections weaved in and around the Goa'uld motherships.. "But I don't recognize the configuration though. I know of no Star Trek ships able to split into three parts like that. The question is what are those other two ships hanging back there."

"One makes me think of an old television show from the late seventies," Daniel said as Sam, Teal'c and Jack looked at him. "Battlestar Galactica. But that ship looks way more militarized than its fictional counterpart. Plus I don't think it has energy weapons."

"Why do you think that, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Because I don't see beams of energy like the Star Trek ship is throwing off," Daniel answered. "Of course they simply could be holding back as a last line of defense."

It was then they heard the sounds of battle onboard the ship in the distance. "Boarding party?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Jack said. "And let's hope their friendly."

 ** _Battlestar Valkyrie_**

The count stood at three hundred Death Gliders destroyed.

Shira let out a sigh. They, the Cylon Basestar and the Prometheus had taken hits from the enemy ships weapons. Nothing that could not be repaired with the required people to do it of course. But the weapons fire was unlike any she had ever seen, some form of energy not unlike what the Prometheus used for its weaponry.

 ** _U.S.S. Prometheus_**

"Second enemy ship's shields are down and it's engines are disabled," Destiny said.

 ** _Klorel's Ha'tak_**

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Bra'tac stepped onto the pel'tac of the port Goa'uld vessel to find only a handful of Jaffa waiting for them. "Where is Klorel?" Daniel wondered as they took out the Jaffa.

"With the ships out there," Teal'c said, "taking out the shields of this vessel. It is likely he has retreated either to Apophis ship or through the Stargate."

 ** _Apophis' Ha'tak_**

The Heavy Raider landed in the ship's landing bay. Caprica Six and nine Centurians quickly exited the Heavy Raider and made their way out of the bay and down the corridor. They encountered their first resistance at the first intersection.

The centurians fired, and the Jaffa returned fire. Two of the Centurians were downed by the energy fire from the Jaffa's staff weapons. They had never seen anything like it. The Colonials after all did not have energy based weaponry.

They proceeded down the corridor. They encountered more Jaffa and lost another Centurian to the enemy fire. Still there were enough Centurians to easily take out the Jaffa so that they and Caprica Six were able to continue on their way.

The stairwell to the bridge level above was just around a corner. Caprica approached first and motioned upwards. "Three centurians follow me to clear the deck above us. The other three clear this deck," she said.

The Centurians said nothing but three of them headed down the corridor as Caprica headed up the stairs with the other three.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The moment SG-1 had ringed aboard Apophis ship they had been captured and taken to Apophis and Klorel.

"My Lord, these Tau'ri and these two Jaffa ringed onboard from my lord, Klorel's, Ha'tak," Herak started before something caught his attention. He moved over beside one of his men and looked over the Jaffa's shoulder. "Enemy troops approach from multiple directions."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Caprica and the three centurians came upon the entrance to what they believed to be the bridge.

It was at that moment that SG- 3, 4 and 5 met up with the Cylons. "You would be the soldiers from the planet below?" Caprica asked.

"We are," one man said as he and another man stepped forward. "I am Colonel Robert Makepeace of SG-3. This is Colonel Thomas Armstrong of SG-4. and Colonel Dave Dixon of SG-5. Have you found the Goa'uld? From the moment we boarded all we found are their warriors some knocked out but some still fighting."

"I believe they may be on the otherside of this door," Caprica replied. "We were about to breach it."

Makepeace nodded. "We'll back you up."

"Breach the door," she ordered.

The Centurians setup on either side of the door breaching charges and set them off.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The doors leading to the bridge split apart with an ear-splitting crack, causing everyone inside to duck instinctively. The Jaffa lifted their zat'nik'tels and aimed toward the breach, ready to deal death to whatever came through. Klorel and Apophis activated their personal energy shields.

Suddenly weapons fire erupted through the breach as thw three Centurians stepped through.

The Centurians weapons fire killed the Jaffa outright.

"This is not possible…" murmured Samantha Carter as she looked at the approaching Centurians. "Those are robots."

"They prefer Centurians," said Caprica as she followed the Centurians in. "I am Caprica Six."

"Makepeace," Jack said upon spotting the SG teams. "Glad you could join the party."

"Glad we could make it," Makepeace said. "These are our people and one of our allies," he told Caprica motioning toward SG-1 and Bra'tac. He then motioned toward Apophis and Klorel who were already exiting the room through a previously hidden door. "They aren't."

 ** _Battlestar Valkyrie_**

 _"Caprica Six to Valkyrie and Prometheus. Be advised we have SG-1, also be advised they laid explosives onboard the port enemy ship in key areas by the Earth people. It will be destroyed within moments from those explosives."_

"Acknowledged," Shira said. "Valkyrie to Captain Reidel, return to the Raptor immediately and launch. The ship you are on has been laid with explosives that is set to explode."

"Caprica," Ashley said. "Can you, your Centurians and the Earth people secure the vessel?"

 _"Affirmative."_

 ** _Apophis Ha'tak_**

"I am moving the ship," Bra'tac said.

Caprica Six pulled out a communications unit from her clothes. "Caprica Six to Basestar and Galactica. We have the enemy vessel and our moving it closer to you." She turned to look at Bra'tac and Teal'c. "Show me how to pilot this vessel."

"Hold on," Jack said. "Why would you …"

"You do not have the ability utilize this vessel, human," Caprica Six said. "If you had space flight you would have not required our assistance. By right this ship belongs to us." She looked to the Centurians. "Escort the humans to the Heavy Raider while the Jaffa show me how to pilot this vessel."

Soon Caprica Six knew what she needed to know to pilot the Ha'tak and Bra'tac and Teal'c were escorted to the rest of SG-1. SG-1 was flown over to the Valkyrie.

 ** _Battlestar Valkyrie – 12:45 PM_**

Shira and Ashley stood before SG-1, 2, 3 and 4, Hammond, the medical teams and Frasier.

"Now that everyone is here," Shira said. "We had ulterior motives to rescuing you. We do not know how we got here, and we of the Valkyrie and the Cylons don't even know where here is. From what General Hammond told me, Captain Jones and Caprica Six, we are fictional characters."

"You are," Daniel said.

"But somehow we've been made flesh. We intend …" Ashley started.

"We should discuss this in private before we make any decisions," Shira interrupted.

Ashley nodded in understanding. "If you will come with me, I will take you over to the Prometheus where we can beam you down to the surface so that you can be reunited with your people."

"Captain Jones a moment," Shira said as she Ashley held back. "Once their down on the surface. We should talk with the unknown ships. They still have yet to attack now that the battle is over."

"Agreed." Ashley said. "We also need to discuss the issue we are supposedly fictional."

"Agreed," Shira said.

 ** _In Ethan's Costume Shoppe – 1:00 AM_**

Ethan Rayne was smiling even though his bloody face was plastered to the floor. "I never imagined I would meet the famous Kitana of Edenia."

Joyce stood over him calmly.

"How do I stop the spell?" she asked.

Ethan began to laugh. "Say pretty ple—" he began, but Joyce aimed a savage kick at his side, leaving him gasping for breath. "Janus," he finally managed. "Break the statue."

Immediately Joyce grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering the statue into pieces.


	6. Chapter 6: The Day After Pt 1

**Author's Note - Glrasshopper -** If you don't like then don't read. I am sorry but I am not changing what I have just to please one person. If I did that I would never have posted anything ever to begin with.

 **To Other Negative Nancy Reviewers -** This story like all my others are not for people who don't like they are for the people who like them. If you don't like them, don't review saying you don't like just go find something else that fits your tastes. I myself don't reviews I don't like, I just go find something I like better.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Day After - Part 1  
**

 ** _Nov. 1_** ** _st_** ** _, 1997 – Summers Residence - 9 a.m._**

Joyce woke to the sound of beeping. At first she thought it was her alarm clock. "Buffy, Dawn," she said, receiving no response. She ignored the beeping for the moment and made her way to her daughters rooms and found them empty, and unslept in. It was then that she turned her attention to the beeping as she tried to place it and wondering if it was related to her daughters. She followed the sound back to her bedroom and to her closet. She realized what the beeping was, her hyperspace communicator and the only meant one thing, her mother.

Joyce opened the closet and reach to a hidden panel and tapped it. It slid aside to reveal her steel fans, her old outfit and the hyperspace communicator. As she pulled out the communicator she let out a sigh. "Kitana here, mother," she said as she spoke into the communicator.

 _"_ _We detected a Goa'uld hyperspace last night opening in the Sol System, daughter. Are you and your sisters alright?"_

"Yes, mother." Joyce said. "We saw no evidence on the surface of the Goa'uld." She had a nagging feeling that the chaos spell that Ethan Rayne had cast could somehow be the answer to why the Goa'uld had not attacked Earth. "But Buffy and Dawn, they are missing."

 _"_ _Your daughters?"_

"Yes, mother," Joyce said with a sigh.

 _"I will send a ship to pick you up and we'll find out what is going on."_

 ** _Battlestar Valkeryie – Same time_**

Xander slowly opened his eyes and looked around the Commander's quarters, his first thoughts were _where was he._ Then the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Finding the Raptor, flying it up to the Valkyrie, discovering Caprica Six, the Cylons and the Starfleet officers and the USS Prometheus, then destroying a threat to Earth and then finally as he looked at the blonde in the bed with him, sleeping with his wife Shira Brynn aka Buffy.

In difference for his best friend he got out of the bed and quickly got dressed before waking her.

"Buffy," he said.

"Xander, what are you doing in my room?" Buffy said still groggy with sleep.

"We're not in your room," Xander said.

Buffy shot upright, how she managed to keep the sheet covering her Xander could only guess. "Where are we?"

"Our quarters on the Valkyrie," Xander said.

Buffy looked to Xander and he could see in her eyes that the memories were returning to her as well. "You and I …" she said as she peeked beneath the sheet and her eyes went wide.

"Buffy," Xander said. "Putting aside for a moment we had sex. You should get dressed and then we should find the others; Becca and Eliza … er I mean Dawn and Willow and then try and find out what happened and why we're still onboard."

"Agreed," Buffy said as Xander turned to leave. "Later we should talk about." She motioned toward the bed and Xander nodded in agreement before leaving.

 ** _StarForge – Same Time_**

Dawn woke to find herself in a room onboard the Starforge, next to her lay a blonde woman. At first she thought the blonde was Buffy before realizing the blonde was not her sister. It was then that memories of the night before began to flood into her mind and she remembered the events of the night before including sleeping with someone named Revan.

Dawn shook the blonde awake. "Uhm …" she said.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked.

"That was going to be my question," Dawn replied. "The name you gave last night was Revan. I expect you like me were possessed and that was the entity's name."

The blonde nodded as the memories came back into her mind. "Yes," she said as she realized she wasn't stuttering. A problem she had for as long as she could remember when around people she did not know very well. "My name is Tara, Tara Maclay."

"Dawn Summers," Dawn replied. "This is a bit embarrassing."

"Agreed."

"I think we need to find the my sister and the others. Later we might want to," Dawn said with sweep of her hand toward the bed."

Tara could only nod in agreement.

 ** _Cylon Basestar – Same Time_**

On the Cylon Basestar Cordelia woke to find herself in Caprica Six's quarters. "What did that dweeb do to me?" she wondered as memories of the night before flooded into her mind.

 ** _Onboard the Edenian First Fleet Flagship Burning Away the Shadows – 10 AM_**

Joyce sat next to her mother, Sindel, on the bridge of the Edenian first fleet flagship Burning Away the Shadows. She let out a small sigh, she had planned not to return to Edenia or see her mother when she and her sisters each had decided to start a family. "How did you pick up the hyperspace travel? Edenia is in another galaxy far enough away that …"

"I have a satellite at the edge of the Terran system that monitors all traffic into and out of the system as well as acts as a hyperspace communications relay," Sindel said. "It's why your long-range hyperspace communicator worked despite the distance between us." Joyce sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kitana, I wanted to know when my little girls wanted to come home. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not," Joyce said.

"So what do we know about my granddaughters disappearance?" Sindel asked.

"Not much," Joyce replied. "It could simply be a result of occurrences related to Buffy being the slayer. Buffy being half-human was called as the Slayer last year."

"She is a Slayer?" Sindel asked. "She will be a most useful, most powerful Edenian in the fight against not only our native enemies, but the Goa'uld and Earth's supernatural threats as well."

"I know," Joyce replied. "I had been thinking of revealing to her and Dawn my true identity so that I could train her."

"Why were you hiding it to begin with?" Sindel wondered as she glanced at her daughter.

"Because I wanted Buffy and Dawn to grow up not knowing the pressure they might be under later," Joyce said. "After all they are heirs to the Edenian throne."

 ** _Stargate Command – Same Time_**

Hammond sighed as he looked at the scientist of his front line team. "You're sure, their gone?" he asked Samantha Carter as she sat next to the rest of the team at the table of the briefing room.

"Well gone may not be the right word," Sam said. "The Ha'tak they captured as well as the rest of the ships, all headed for Jupiter and entered the planet's atmosphere."

"Isn't Jupiter supposed to be a big ball of gas?" Jack asked.

"It is, it's mainly comprised of hydrogen gas and helium," Sam said.

"In another words a big ball of gas," Jack said as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. "Why they would go there I don't know. There would be no resources to repair their ships there."

"Then it is safe to say for the time being that their disappearance we got lucky and no one noticed …" Hammond said.

"I'm afraid not," Daniel interrupted as he picked up a remote control for the TV on the wall. "This was on this morning's news."

 _"_ _Hoax or Halloween publicity stunt. That is the question, here this station got multiple calls about both a Battlestar similar to that of the Battlestar Galactica seen in the 1970's series of the same name as well as what looked like a Star Trek ship from the Next Generation and Deep Space Nine era appearing in the sky last night."_

Daniel clicked off the TV. "That is just one news report."

"Others will likely run the story eventually," Jack said. "Thankfully we can deny their existence at least till they return. But once they do, we are going to have exposure on the existence of aliens very quickly."

"What about the fact that the people I talked to believed they were really Shira Brynn, Caprica Six and Ashley Jones," Hammond said.

"We're in the dark as much as you are, sir," Jack said.

"It's possible," Sam said, "they are the people they said they are, since we have seen them and their ships and they were sent thru time via some sort of transportation device I doubt it very highly though of course. But if they aren't real the question is how did they get here?"

"Could they have come from a reality in which they are real?" Daniel wondered.

"Kind of like the alternate reality you visited," Sam said as Daniel nodded. "It's possible. Which means they or someone else from their reality might have been here before, and relayed their life stories to Gene Roddenberry and Glen Larson. Which would fit in part on why Paramount Pictures and Mr. Roddenberry took a decade from the end of the original series to the The Motion Picture and possibly to a degree why there is such a discrepancy between Battlestar Galactica and its sequel Galactica 1980 as Mr. Larson took some liberties on the source material since they never returned after his initial meeting."

"It's possible," Daniel said. "That the beginning of the Galactica 1980 is true. Think about it, they may have gone to Mr. Larson to tell their story so that we would be prepared for their arrival instead of the scientist in the show. Then for whatever reason they left and he took the liberties he had with the show."

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Larson or Mrs. Roddenbery. Isn't her husband …" Jack said.

"Deceased," Daniel said. "Six years ago."

Jack nodded. "Try and find out where they got their story ideas from."

"Good idea," Hammond agreed. "What about this fourth group that came from Jupiter?"

"We don't know," Sam said. "Since they came from Jupiter it is possible they are far more advanced than we are by far. The Great Red Spot as its called is a giant storm that has been around since the seventeenth century. There are other such storms that have not been named which are smaller in size. The atmosphere of Jupiter is littered with them. They would make navigation through Jupiter's atmosphere a dangerous venture. Think of it like this, you wouldn't want to fly an airplane through a hurricane, it's the same thing with Jupiter. They must have a way to compensate for those storms. But why they would harbor the ones that helped us I don't know or why they would suddenly appear when they never showed themselves before."

 ** _Onboard the StarForge – Same Time_**

Everyone from Sunnydale had convened onboard to discuss what had happened the night before. Giles, Jenny Calender, Daniel Osbourne and Harmony Kendall came from the Prometheus. Cordelia had come with an escort of two Cylon Centurians from the Cylon Basestar. Tara Maclay had been on the fleet of droid controlled ships the StarForge had produced for her. And Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Willow had come from the Valkyrie.

"What we know so far," Giles said, "is this. We are on a space station …"

"The Star Forge," Tara supplied.

"Inside the atmosphere of Jupiter," Giles concluded. "And that each group represented here has a spaceship at their disposal."

"I'm in command of the Battlestar Valkyrie," Buffy said.

"And I am the Captain of the Prometheus," added Jenny Calender.

"I'm a humanoid Cylon," Cordelia said, "and leader of the Cylons on the Basestar."

"And I guess this is my Star Forge," Tara said.

"For several hours last night we did not have control over our bodies," Giles said. "Instead personas that came with the memories did. And that those personas fought with demonic forces from beyond the stars intent on our destruction and we managed to capture one of their spaceships which now sits out there also."

"Now the question is," Jenny said, "how are we still here. And more importantly how did we manage to get possessed and how did those ships and this station come into existence. I assume all of this was fictional before last night. I know the Prometheus should have been since Star Trek is one of my favorite pasttimes."

"Yes," Giles said with a sigh as he remembered how he had been talked into going as a theme to a costume ball for a date with Jenny. "On all of this," he made a sweeping motion to indicate the ships and the space station they were on, "I would assume a chaos spell. Possibly one invoking Janus."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "It sounds likely," she agreed. "Janus would have loved the chaos such a spell would have caused. But how did the spell end? I doubt Janus would have let one end so easily."

"I doubt he would have had a choice," Giles said. "I expect someone managed to stop the spell somehow. Either by physically ending the spell, usually by breaking a totem of some sort. Or by casting a counter spell."

"Either would be likely," Jenny agreed.

"This is all good," Xander said. "But we should also think about how we get back home."

"We could take the Blackbirds," Buffy said. "Their equipped with stealth capabilities. We could land them in the woods outside Sunnydale and then walk back into town."

"I have a problem with that. I'm a Cylon," Cordelia said. "I don't know how to fly the Colonial ships."

"There is another," Willow said. "Even amongst us." She motioned towards herself, Buffy, Xander and Dawn. "Dawn would likely be the only person to know how to fly them."

"Willow's right," Dawn agreed. "They were experimental. My alter ego designed them and only a handful were built. She was to teach some of the Colonial pilots to fly them so they could work out the kinks."

"We could try beaming down," Oz said. "The Prometheus transporters theoretically could reach Earth, especially if we launched into the moon's orbit on the dark side of the moon a transmission relay. That would act as both a communications relay and a transporter relay."

"We should do that soon," Harmony said. "Some if not all of our parents might be looking for us."

"Agreed," Xander said. "I doubt my parents are missing me though."

"And mine," Willow said. "Are out of town till later today."

"Mine won't be missing me yet," Cordelia said. "Likely they will think I was at a party all night. But if I don't show up soon they will call the police."

"Same here," Harmony said.

"I'm emancipated," Oz said.

"Ours," Buffy said as she motioned towards herself and her sister. "Would look."

"So would my dad," Tara said.

Suddenly Jenny's commbadge beeped. " _Destiny to Captain Calender. I am detecting a ship entering the atmosphere of the gas giant._ "


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After Pt 2

**Chapter 7: The Day After Part 2**

 ** _Glen Larson Productions Offices, Los Angeles, California – 11:00 A.M._**

Jack along with the rest of SG-1 sat in the office of Glen Larson. "Colonel," Glen Larson said. "No one gave me the stories I turned into Battlestar Galactica or its sequel Galactica 1980."

"And the fact people claim to have seen a ship similar to that of Battlestar Galactica last night in orbit?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea," Larson stated. "It's possible it could have been a big publicity stunt done for a revival that Richard Hatch has been trying to get off the ground. But I have my doubts that is the case since I am sure Richard would have mentioned such a thing to me."

As SG-1 left they didn't notice the strange flat grey stone on the windowsill in Larson's office...

 ** _Onboard the Edenian First Fleet Flagship Burning Away the Shadows – Same Time_**

Joyce looked out the viewport of the battleship she and her mother flew in at what lay ahead of them; several starships and a space station. All of which she knew should not have existed inside the atmosphere of Jupiter. "Where did they come from?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Sindel said. "But I am beginning to believe that Buffy and Dawn may indeed be part of this somehow. The question is how did they get out here? And how did this all come into being."

"The only being that could create all of this is a god," Joyce said. "No mortal power could have had the power to do this. That said though, one of our own was the trigger. Last night I put an end to a chaos spell calling upon Janus. A chaos spell by an old adversary of yours, Etan, though he goes by the name Ethan Rayne now."

"I would have thought Etan would know not to mess with divine magic," Sindel said with a shake of her head.

Suddenly their communications unit crackled to life. _"Unidentified cloaked vessel this is the Battlestar Valkyrie, please decloak yourself and state your business or you shall be considered a hostile force."_

"Battlestar," Joyce said. "Battlestar. That sounds familiar."

"I don't recognize it," Sindel said. "Which means it could be something from Earth."

"Of course," Joyce said as she remembered an old television series that aired around the time that her daughters were born. "Battlestar Galactica. It was a television show twenty years ago. Now only one of those ships resembles it as kind of a distant cousin. Like someone built a real life ship and militarized it. Regardless it would be from a work of fiction. So would that ship over there." She pointed toward the Prometheus. "That if I am not mistaken looks like a ship from another television show called Star Trek. And like the Battlestar is a work of fiction."

"Not anymore," Sindel said with a shake of her head. "Which means you are likely right that the spell you ended, that called on Janus, caused all this to come to being, but for what purpose?"

"Janus is a god of chaos, doorways and a few other minor things. The translocation of those ships and that station would bring a lot of chaos especially where the Goa'uld are concerned."

 _"We repeat unidentified vessel this is the Battlestar Valkyrie, please decloak yourself and state your business."_

Joyce motioned to a comm officer to open a channel, "Battlestar Valkyrie this is the Edenian Imperial starship Burning Away the Shadows, we are on a mission of surveying, mapping, exploration and retrieval. We were informed of the existence of your vessels and the station within this gas giant and have come seeking the heirs to the Imperial throne who have suddenly vanished with like say magic. We will be decloaking presently."

With those words a massive starship more stunning than they had ever seen suddenly appeared not far from the groups of ships docked at the Star Forge. It was as if someone had grown a ship out of seamless living crystal pulsing with a dozen different colors before settling on a bright stellar blue. The ship had no apparent engines, bridge, or any discernible weapons. It was however a flawless spheroid that screamed of speed, high technology, stealth and pure efficiency..

 ** _Onboard the StarForge – Same Time_**

Buffy looked to the others, in particular Dawn; she and Dawn recognized the voice of their mother, however the ruthless, snarling, and ice cold tone was certainly uncharacteristic of their normally bubbly artist mother. But what was their mother doing onboard a massive unknown starship….

"I think that is mom," Buffy said having heard the relayed communication with the unknown ship.

"Agreed," Dawn said.

"I think Dawn and I should return to the Valkyrie, while everyone else heads back down to Earth to talk to the parents. We should meet in the library at school after it lets out," Buffy said.

"Do I have to say, be careful," Giles said.

"No," Dawn said. "We plan on having a group of armed people with us when we have mom come aboard the Valkyrie."

"Very well," Giles said. He looked to Jenny. "Maybe we should leave them a communicator so they can contact us."

"Agreed," Jenny said. "In fact everyone here should be given one. In fact I think we should officially consider ourselves part of Starfleet, with Buffy, myself and Cordelia continouing to be the face that the people from Stargate Command deal with, should we have further dealings with them. We can work out any other details once we have things settled on Earth."

 ** _Onboard Battlestar Valkyrie – 11:15 A.M._**

"Open a channel to the Edenian ship," Buffy said.

"Channel opened," came the comm officer.

"Put it on speakers," Buffy said as she picked up a microphone and handed another to Dawn. "Burning Away the Shadows, this Commander Buffy Summers of the Battlestar Valkyrie. Please acknowledge you have Joyce Summers onboard."

 _"Elizabeth, dear?"_ came Joyce's voice over the speakers far less strident in tone than before. _"Are you alright, is Dawn with you?"_

"I'm here too, mom," Dawn said. "And we're fine. How did you get here?"

 _"Your grandmother, the Empress of Edenia, brought me. This is most certainly not how I wanted to reveal this girls. I'm not human, I'm Edenian from the planet Edenia in M31 or what Carl Sagan famously called the Great Galaxy in Andromeda."_

"Commander," the XO said. "In light of what you told us. We should still be skeptical, we don't know for certain that is your mother out there."

"I know," Buffy said. "Mom, if it's really you. I am going to give you permission to dock a shuttle in our port flight pod and Dawn and I will meet you there."

 _"Acknowledged Shadows out. "_

 ** _At a Diner in Los Angeles – Same Time_**

Samantha Carter had downloaded, before leaving the SGC, the data of when the ships had appeared last night. She was now going over that data, her meal so far largely untouched.

"Carter," Jack said. "You can eat you know."

"I know, sir," Sam replied. "But I just found something interesting. She turned her laptop so that the others could see. "This is footage from when the ships appeared." She hit the play button. One moment the Valkyrie, Cylon Basestar and Prometheus were not there and the next they were. "They simply appeared, they did not exit hyperspace."

"You are correct Captain Carter," Teal'c agreed. "No hyperspace window was formed prior to their arrival."

"Which would lead to the possible explanation of them being from another reality," Sam said. "But with the fact that these people here are fictional and Glen Larson had no idea who they are or where they are from. I did some checking, the ships appeared in the night sky directly over one town in California a small city on the coast roughly two hours north of here. A town called, Sunnydale. I feel that is where our next step should be."

 ** _Onboard the Battlestar Valkyrie – 11:30 A.M._**

Buffy and Dawn, along with several armed members of the Valkyrie's security detail entered the port flight pod just as the Edenian shuttle landed and they waited quietly for Joyce and Sindel to disembark.

"Hello, girls," Joyce said.

"Mom," Buffy said hesitantly.

Joyce noticed the guards flanking Buffy and Dawn and she nodded in understanding. Her daughters wanted proof. "Elizabeth Sera Anna Summers-Raiden and Dawn Michala Mara Summers-Raiden."

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other and nodded. They knew that only their family knew about the hyphenated last name. On official records it showed only the Summers name, but their mother had always used the hypnated name when scolding them. They never did get an answer on why their mother used the hyphenated name or where the word Raiden came from.

Buffy nodded to the men flanking her and Dawn. "It's alright." The guards relaxed a little but not completely. "Mom, I have to ask why didn't you tell us about not being human?"

Joyce let out a long sigh as she looked at her fraternal twin daughters. "To give you both as much a normal childhood as I could give. Eventually I knew I would have to tell you the truth, that your grandmother was Empress of Edenia and that I being the eldest of my sisters is therefore the heir to the throne of Edenia. Which makes the two of you my heirs, and once you knew that truth you would have likely wanted to go to Edenia and take your rightful places. Once that happened your normal childhood, your normal lives would be over. Of course I never figured your human side would rape one of you into becoming a Slayer."

"You know of the Slayer?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I learned of the Slayer on one of my first trips to Earth, five thousand years ago."

"Five … thousand," Buffy said slowly as if trying to comprehend the fact that her mother was over five thousand years old. "You are over five thousand years old?"

"I actually just passed my twenty thousandth birthday," Joyce said.

"As interesting as that is," Buffy said with a sigh. "And we should discuss this more later. There is an issue of your ship. Our little Starfleet is a little scared of your ship. The Prometheus did a scan, your ship is extremely powerful, definitely more so than the Valkyrie or the Basestar. To put my people and the Cylons at ease we are going to ask that either your ship leaves or stays to protect our small fleet."

At this Sindel's seemingly kind countenance became suddenly wrathful. With her voice low she stated "Princess,while your mother is far more familiar with this galaxy than I am and I have let her take the lead on this day, in the final analysis Edenia and it's assets are _mine alone to command,_ especially when I am present and in direct command. I am the Empress of an intergalactic star empire with all that entails in terms of responsibility and symbolism. Their are simply codes of behavior that you seemingly were never taught about how to properly react to the unknown. On a ancillary note as you and your sister are through your mother my heirs that means all that you command belongs to me as well."

"I don't know if your my grandmother or not," Dawn interrupted. "All we have on that is mom's and your claim to that fact. I personally am willing to accept you are our grandmother as we have never met anyone from mom's side of the family except Aunt Arlene and Aunt Lolly and their families. Regardless, the people on this ship will not recognize your claim over this ship nor will they recognize you as their monarch."

"They recognize me as their Commander," Buffy said. "Just as the Cylons recognize our friend Cordelia as their leader. And the Prometheus answers to its command crew. None of them know you. If you try and assert your control over them, we will respond in force. Or did you not notice there are multiple ships here as well as a space station? And you brought only one. Do you really want to fight over this?"

Sindel let out a long sigh and then shook her head. What her granddaughters said was true she knew. The people of these vessels and the space station would not recognize her authority. "Princesses," she said,."by interrupting me you both revealed your biases. As I was saying since you two are my heirs the starship that brought us here is hardly "alien" in terms of allegiance as in the stead of myself, your mother and aunts it is yours to command and that due to the fact as I was emphasizing when you interrupted me in terms of law and custom the citizens of these three ships and the space station is seen as yours already under our law as a form of personal royal kingdom."

"What about …" Buffy started to say.

"Very well," Sindel said. "This ship is yours and the others are allied with you. Anyways we aren't fighting with you or attempting to establish control over the people of these ships or that space station because we don't need to nor want to, but simply meeting our legal obligations and moral imperatives in this case. Also, remember to me you both are first and foremost teenage Princesses who despite gaining what to me is a minor level of experience and a small Kingdom in less than a day. You have no basis to demand anything of your mother or I in an official manner since we are not only your mother and grandmother respectively we possess earned and inherited titles, life experience, knowledge and wisdom that dwarfs yours, and are in the final analysis unlike in most petty kingdoms where plotting and battles over succession and assassinations occur within Imperial houses we are absolutely only concerned for your well being and that of your sister nothing more and nothing less."

"We don't care." Buffy said. "You have no rights onboard this ship. You are the one making demands here. I can have you thrown into the brig, and yes I am aware it would be a prelude to a decleration of war. And we might lose. But I doubt the people of this ship, the Cylons or the Prometheus would stand by while you try and assert control."

Joyce looked to her mother and sighed. "Mother, we have to take into account the people on these ships. They are now considered to be survivors of a civilization that is now gone. Until this situation is fully clarified we should approach them as we would any other very young and seemingly non-hostile spacefaring civilization. Conflict especially the way we have learned to wage it would make for a perhaps the greatest and most asinine cautionary tale about avoiding unnecessary and completely pointless conflict in our long history."

"Once we have discovered the how and why of all this happened," Dawn said, "I think Buffy would be in agreement that we will explain the situation to the people of these ships and the logical benefits of being part of your empire."

"Our Empire, Princess, Our silent and hidden and unspoken of Empire and our trust held for those to come and worry not when the time comes I shall speak for myself because again not to do so is another breach of protocol and standards of behavior." said Sindel quietly with a small smile.

 ** _Harris Residence, Sunnydale – Same Time_**

"So boy," Tony Harris said as he looked at Xander, Willow and Giles. "Where have you been?"

"That's what Giles is here to explain," Xander said. "But the short version is, in space."

Tony laughed. "In space. You expect myself and your mother to believe you were truly in space."

Xander looked to Giles pleadingly. This was not going as well as he had hoped. Of course he shouldn't have been surprised.

"This world is older than either of you know," Giles said as he looked at Tony and Jessica Harris. "Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their...their Hell. But in time, they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..."

He went on to tell them what he had told Willow and Xander months ago. And it was clear the Harris's didn't believe him. Calling Giles a delusional fool who was peddling lies, the drunken Tony and Jessica Harris proceeded kick their only son out of their home and disown him.

 ** _Willow's House - Same Time_**

Willow walked into her house calling out, "Mom, Dad I'm home and I've brought a friend," she said as Jenny came in behind her.

"Who is this?" Ira Rosenberg asked as he looked at Jenny.

"My name is Jenny Calender," Jenny replied. "I teach at Sunnydale High School. And I was chosen to reveal to you what occurred last night." She told them everything Giles had related to her. She mentioned magic, the concept that the world was older than they knew and that how demons had ruled it for eons beforehand.

Ira, who was a trained Rabbinical scholar, stated that the world in the Biblical sense actually was created from nothingness via the will of God as a blank slate for his chosen and favored creation humanity and while the Garden of Eden was a Paradise the rest of the world outside definitely wasn't, therefore it didn't need to be older than the roughly 4.5 billion years they knew. Meaning of course Jenny's entire argument was based upon a false premise, also adding to that orally transmitted tales could easily be corrupted, lost and manipulated and since human language and written language at that was only 100,000 years old and 10,000 years old respectively at best her sense of the passage of time was not accurate either.

Therefore if magical and "demonic" creatures did exist they had been here a lot shorter of a time than Jenny was emphasizing with her less than specific tale unless of course aliens had lived on Earth before man.

Sheila chimed in stating that Jenny's eyes had never moved in a direction indicating she was making up what she was telling them.

They paused to allow for Jenny and Willow to explain their space adventure caused by the deity Janus' empowered spell.

The Rosenbergs did want to see proof that everything was true and Jenny promised that was possible.

 ** _Sunnydale High School - Library, Sunnydale – 12:30 P.M._**

Cordelia sat on the living room couch across from Xander who sat in a chair five feet away from her.

"How did your parents take it?" Xander asked.

"They were skeptical at first. But Oz, Harmony and Willow went with me to show them that I was indeed telling the truth," Cordelia said. "Afterwards …"

"My parents didn't believe me and threw me out."

"I'm sorry that happened. Mine had a request," Cordelia said. "They want to see the Basestar. I wonder if Ms. Calender might be willing to beam them up?"

"I don't see why not," Xander said. "She's doing the same for Willow's parents. They can go up

at the same time."

It was at that moment that Giles walked in with Jenny. "I have to wonder," he said, "how, or by who, the spell that summoned the ships and gave us the memories of these other people was ended."

"That was my doing."

Xander, Cordelia, Giles and Jenny turned to see Buffy, Dawn, Joyce and Sindel enter the room.

"That was my doing," Joyce repeated.

"Mrs. Summers?" Giles said confused.

"My true name is Kitana Raiden," Joyce said. "I am from the world of Edenia in the Andromeda Galaxy. The one who summoned Janus was named Ethan Rayne, he …"

"Ethan Rayne?" Giles interrupted.

Buffy looked at Giles and she could see recognition in his eyes. "You know him?" she asked.

"I do," Giles replied. "We traveled in some of the same circles when we were younger."

"Etan, or as you know him Ethan," Joyce continued, "is or was a citizen of Edenia. He is in exile. Till I met him in his costume shop I did not even know he was on Earth."

"He was the one who called upon Janus?" Giles asked.

"He was," Sindel said.

"If the spell was ended," Jenny said, "by you Mrs. Summers. That might explain why the ships remained."

"Actually it doesn't," Giles said. "Janus is why they remained and why they were created to begin with. Why I have no clue."

"I do," Joyce said, "The Goa'uld. A parasitic race that believes themselves to be gods."

"We know," Jenny said. "Buffy, Cordelia and I met with a branch of the military dedicated to defending Earth from them. Poorly I might add or they wouldn't have needed our assistance last night."


	8. Chapter 8: The Day After Part 3

**Author's Note:** A short chapter but after such a long wait I felt it good to go ahead and get it out. Plus I didn't want to add the discovery of who everyone was by SG-1 in this chapter. That will be for the next chapter.

 **Chapter 8: The Day After Part 3**

 ** _Sunnydale Police Station – 1:30 PM_**

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stepped into the busy Sunnydale police station. It looked to them like any other police station in any other part of the world. Jack moved up to the desk sergeant and pulled out his Air Force ID and flashed it at the man.

"What can I do for you, Colonel," the desk sergeant asked after looking at the ID.

"We heard that there had been the possibility of several children missing from Halloween," Jack replied, they had caught the news report on the radio during their drive from Los Angeles. "Have they all been found?"

"We received calls from the remaining parents this morning," the sergeant said. "All of the children are now safe and sound at home."

"We would like a copy of the case files for those missing persons reports," Jack said. "We believe they could be related in some way to an Air Force matter were currently investigating."

"I'd have to get the Captain's approval of course."

"Do that," Jack said as the desk sergeant moved away from his desk toward the back of the precinct and a set of offices.

"Why do you want to see the case files?" Daniel wondered.

"Remember how young Commander Brynn and Caprica Six looked?" Jack asked.

"They could have easily passed for teenagers," Sam said with a nod. "You think they could have been living on Earth prior to their appearance last night?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

 ** _Maclay Residence – Same Time_**

Tara walked into her home and was immediately confronted by bother her father and brother.

"Where have you been?" Thomas Maclay asked. (A/N1)

Tara looked at her dad and sighed. He had always attributed her magic and that of her mother to her supposed demon side. She knew the truth now, she was not part demon and neither was her mother. But she also knew that her father, brother and even cousin would try to keep her and her mother in line with the lie and she knew from Revan's experience that good things don't always come from being suppressed.

Tara pinched her fingers and her father found himself choking. "Dad," she said, "your controlling days are over. Mom and I are not part demon. The magic is a natural phenomenon from the world around us. It's up to mom if she wants to leave you, but you will emancipate me. Understood?"

Mr. Maclay barely was able to nod as Tara released him.

 ** _U.S.S. Prometheus – Same Time_**

Cordelia, Harmony, Willow and their parents followed behind Destiny who was giving them a guided tour of the Prometheus.

"I've never seen a ship quite like this in any of the Star Trek series or movies," Mrs. Chase said as Cordelia looked at her shocked that her mother had ever watched Star Trek. "Just because we have money dear. Doesn't mean we have never seen a movie or television show. Star Trek was always one of my favorites."

"That is because this ship," Destiny said after being informed that the Prometheus in this reality was potentially fictional, "is experimental. Only the Prometheus was built with multi vector assault as well as other experiemental systems."

"What we gather is the spell was influenced by this god called Janus or some form of higher being," Cordelia stated. "It took the a lot from the source material. In this case Star Trek, Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica and changed them just enough to make them real in this reality. Hence the Prometheus being experimental, the Valkyrie and Basestar looking only slightly similar to their fictional counterparts."

 ** _Summers Residence – 4 pm_**

Xander had come over to Buffy's house and now they sat in the living room, not talking.

Xander let out a sigh. "I've never …"

"I know," Buffy said. "I don't know how to do this talk."

"You're one of my best friends, Buffy," Xander said. "I don't want this to be weird between us."

"I don't either," Buffy said. "Plus there is Angel and you know how I feel about him."

"Right," Xander said with a sigh. "Maybe we should sort what we are feeling before we talk about this again."

"Agreed," Buffy said.

 ** _Upstairs Summers Residence – Same Time_**

"So how did your sister take it?" Tara wondered as she looked at Dawn who sat on her bed. After gathering her stuff she had come straight to the Summers home to talk to Dawn.

"I haven't told her yet," Dawn replied. "While we tend to share things, like I was the first to find out she is the Slayer and we do tend to talk about boys. This is different, especially when I never pictured myself, gay. After all I do or did have a crush on Xander. But I look at you and my mind instnantly thinks of you as attractive."

"You find me attractive?" Tara asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, Tara, I do. And that is just the start of it also."

"I know," Tara agreed. "Maybe you and I should take some time to sort out these feelings before we talk about this again."

"Agreed," Dawn said as she looked at the suitcase. "What are you going to stay now?"

"Likely on the Star Forge," Tara answered.

"That won't do," Dawn answered before calling out for her mother.

"Yes," Joyce said as she came into the room a moment later.

"Tara needs a place to stay, Mom," Dawn said. "She left her parents who is going to emancipate her. I was thinking she could have my room and I could bunk with Buffy."

Joyce nodded as she looked at Tara. "Of course, you can stay."

"Thank you, Mrs. Summers," Tara answered. "Dawn doesn't have to give up her room though. I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense," Joyce said. "If you won't take Dawn's bed. You have a choice, either you can bunk with Dawn or with Buffy."

"Dawn," Tara said without hesitation.

 ** _Sunnydale Motor Lodge – 6:30 PM_**

SG-1 sat in their motel room looking over the police files on the missing persons reports from Halloween. It had taken some doing with the police captain having to call General Hammond to corborate SG-1's story. But they had eventually gotten the files.

"Look at this," Daniel said as he pushed a file in front of Jack.

The file in question listed two teenage girls being reported missing by their mother, a Joyce Summers. As Jack and Sam looked over the file they frowned. The pictures showed Buffy Summers and her sister Dawn.

"She looks like," Sam said.

"Commander Brynn of the Battlestar Valkyrie," Jack finished for Sam.

 ** _Summers Residence – Same Time_**

Joyce was finishing up the dishes when the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Kitana," came a voice she recognized as being her cousin, Toran. "Earlier today several military officers came in and after talking with the Captain, got the missing persons reports filed on Halloween. While it was a good thing to report Buffy and Dawn missing incase the worst happened. You could be getting a knock at the door if they are looking into the events of Halloween. Especially after what you and mother told me happened."

* * *

 **A/N 1 - In BTVS Mr. Maclay was never given a first name, neither was Mrs. Maclay. So I did that myself. Also if I remember right Mrs. Maclay didn't die till Tara was 18 which shouldn't be for at least another year. Mrs. Maclay isn't integral to the story, but if you all want I will let her get a divorce from Mr. Maclay and join everyone else.**


End file.
